Scalene
Scalene was a very lethal, and very mentally unstable Parasite-type Demon. Despite the effeminate sound of his name, he really was a he. Sort of. He and Akbor came to some kind of middle-eastern town in World 44, a millennia or so before the days of Christ, where they proceeded in angering a mighty god by stealing/saving the prophet Shuach. Biography Scalene and Akbor spent approximately 50000 years or more as parasite demons, according to their own, somewhat abridged telling. It is not clear if they were separate persons at this time, but their close connection and understanding of each other hints that they were at the very least close. The first thing Scalene and Akbor did as their corporeal selves was to attempt slaughter on each other. After temporarily satisfying their sadomasochistic natures they located a demon clan. When they (or rather, Scalene) got bored they slaughtered everyone in the area and moved on. Some time later they ended up in the middle-eastern town in world 44, where Shuach lived. After acquiring Shuach, it seems like less of the groups encounters end in slaughter, at least counted in percent. Eventually they joined the Traitor Enrolment Program, mostly because Scalene was getting bored. Physical appearance Avatar He favours a young body, with hair that sticks up in the neck. Personality and traits Scalene is ridiculously possessive, as well as very childish in general, which translates to childishness. As he and Akbor very much shares the same mental space it's possible that he acts out the tactile desires for both of them, as he craves more or less equal parts violence and sex. He often has a hard time balancin his physical appearance to both justify his chidish notions and still appear old enough to have sex. Abilities and skills As a former parasite demon, Scalene (as well as Akbor) can flicker between different stages of physical solidity. Etymology from Greek σκαληνός, or skalenos, meaning uneven. "In a scalene triangle, all sides are unequal. The three angles are also all different in measure. Some (but not all) scalene triangles are also right triangles." - wikipedia.org "a>b>c: Scalene ellipsoid ("three unequal sides"). Scalene ellipsoids are frequently called "triaxial ellipsoids", the implication being that all three axes need to be specified to define the shape." - also wikipedia.org This fits so well so I am going to pretend that I knew it all along. My genius naming skills surprise even me. Relationships 'Shuach' Long story short, Scalene was intrugued by Shuach's mind and decided that he wanted to play with it. That it meant he'd have to steal a prophet from a God with anger management issues just made it all the more fun. Later Shuach retained enternment purposes as, his hair could be braided and staid braided until someone undid the braids. Unlike Akbor whos hair would revert to its original state if he forgot that it should be braided. The braiding appears to calm or at least distract Scalene to some degree. 'Chem' Chem is the one-armed demon that follows Sot. Chem and Scalene has some kind of antagonistic relationship where Scalene peeves Chem, mostly by insinuating (or blatantly claiming) that since Chem has been mutilated and can't fend properly for himself any more, he should be put down. This has let to many fights that Scalene apparently aren't taking very seriously - as Scalene would be able to tear Chem to threads in a matter of seconds. Akbor has hinted that Scalene actually is rather intrigued with Chem. See also *Mind Over Matter (plot) *Mind Over Matter (story) External links *Blood Knight *Chaotic Evil *Combat Sadomasochist *For The Evulz *Heroic Comedic Sociopath Well, the sociopath part is spot-on, he's under contract with the humens and ''he ''is certainly having fun when he's maiming. *In Harm's Way *Mood-Swinger He swings rather violently from pouty to happy to murderout rage. All three moods are likely to be punctuated with gore. *Nigh Invulnerability the "made of air" kind *Psycho For Hire *Psychopathic Manchild Category:All Pages Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Males Category:People Category:World 44